Witches and Wizards
by kaycee.love.dale
Summary: It's nothing to do with Harry Potter. But it is something similar and i am positive you will all enjoy it. Trust me, have a read! :
1. Chapter 1

Loretta banged loudly on my bedroom door; I rolled over in bed as she poked her head in the room.

"Time to wake up sleepy head"

I smiled, "What time is it?" I asked sleepily.

"Nearly nine," she walked into the room and sat on the end of my bed, "I was thinking that maybe we should go and get your supplies; just in case your parents aren't back in time"

I shook my head, "Sorry Loretta, but no. they promised that they would be taking me shopping"

"I know they did, but school starts tomorrow"

"I know" I mumbled.

My parents were meant to be back on my birthday, three days ago, to take me shopping for school. To most people it wouldn't be a big deal that they couldn't go with their parents; but to me it was. My parents were always away on work and tomorrow would be one of the biggest days of my life, something all of us would remember.

I had just turned thirteen and they weren't even here for my birthday; luckily for me, my two best friends were here with me to make up for my parent's absence. They were both two years older than me, but that didn't stop us from being the best of friends.

They even offered to take me to get my supplies, but like Loretta I told them no.

"Maybe we could call Brittany and Jake to meet us there, I'm sure they wouldn't mind…"

"Loretta, please; I want to go with mum and dad"

"What if they are not back in time, you can't go to school with no supplies"

"If they aren't back tonight then I will let you take me in the morning"

Loretta nodded, "Get cleaned up and come downstairs for breakfast; I have to open up soon"

I nodded and watched her walk out of my room leaving me alone with a knot in my stomach. I climbed out of bed and looked out of the window.

I glanced both ways, hoping to see my parents walking down the street; but the street was deserted. It was one of the only wizarding towns in the world, no non-magical people lived here.

I pulled out my mobile and texted my two favorite people in the world:

_What am I going to do?_

_They aren't back yet…_

I put my phone on the bedside table and went to get a change of clothes. When I had found something to wear, I walked out of the room; down the hall and into the bathroom.

I thought maybe going for a shower would help the pain in my stomach, mum always said that going for a shower will make you feel better, but it didn't seem to work this time.

I slowly walked back to my room, my phone was vibrating; I ran to it and quickly answered.

"Hello"

"Bee, it's me; I just got your text, you can't leave it any later then you already have. If they aren't back tonight then you're not going to have enough time to get your supplies and then get to school" said Jake hurriedly.

I smiled, "I've already talked to Loretta about getting my things in the morning if mum and dad don't get here tonight. Jake," I said quietly, "I want them home, but I think something bad has happened"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, I just can't get rid of this feeling"

"I'm sure everything is fine bumble bee" he replied.

"I hope so, I will talk to you later, and if I don't then I will see you at school. My breakfast should be ready by now and Loretta will get annoyed if I left her waiting any longer"

"Ok, see ya and try not to worry"

I hung up and took a deep breath before heading down stairs.

I walked down the spiral staircase at the end of the hall; Loretta was the owner of the most popular bar in town. She was taking the stools off of the tables when I entered.

"About time you got your butt down here"

I smiled and walked into a room off to the side.

I sat in front of the only plate at the table, pancakes and golden syrup along with a hot chocolate. Loretta walked in and grinned at me.

"Your grand-father is meant to be coming here to see you this morning"

I groaned, he was only coming to persuade me to let him take me to get my supplies.

My grand-dad was the most powerful wizard I knew. He was the head master of the school I was to be starting at tomorrow. He is also really old; he doesn't act like it though.

There was a loud knock at the door which made both Loretta and me jump. We laughed at each other as Loretta left the dining room.

"Oh, hello there minister, Gregory, Janice" said Loretta cheerfully, "Sorry to disappoint you but I don't open for another half hour"

"That's fine Loretta, were not here for a drink; were actually here on business" said the minister.

I rose slowly from my seat and crept to the doorway into the bar, I stood there quietly listening to the conversation.

"I'm taking it as bad news?" asked Loretta quietly.

"I am afraid so, if my sources are correct then Bianca Worthington is staying with you"

"Yes, do you need to speak with her" I heard Loretta walking back, I didn't move.

"That won't be necessary Loretta," said the minister, Loretta stopped, "I suppose you can say I am a coward, but I do not wish to face Bianca with this news"

"Ok, what is going on?" asked Loretta seriously.

"Natalie and Vince Worthington were found dead this morning"

Loretta gasped, I felt like the whole floor beneath me gave way. I crumpled to the floor and sat there with my head in my hands, I couldn't bring myself to cry.

"That can't be," said Loretta in an urgent whisper, "there has to be some kind of mistake"

"There is no mistake Loretta, they were found about five miles from here; no doubt they were on their way home and got ambushed"

"How am I going to tell her?" she sobbed.

"Were really sorry about this"

"Does Roderick know about this yet?" asked Loretta, still in tears.

"We've just been to see him; he said he was coming up here"

I couldn't stop myself, the tears burst out of my eyes before I could even try and stop them. Loretta must have heard me because she was running towards me, the minister and his guards behind her.

"Oh honey, everything is going to be ok" she knelt down next to me and pulled my head towards her so that my crying was muffled.

"Minister, if you'll excuse us" whispered Loretta.

She stood up and pulled me with her. She walked me out of the dining room and back up the stairs. Everything was blurry, I couldn't see where we were walking; I realized where we were when Loretta laid me down on my bed.

She lay next to me, pulling me close to her.

"You shouldn't have found out like that" whispered Loretta.

I couldn't speak.

Minutes later, my door burst open and my grand-dad walked into the room. He was wearing a long black travelling cloak; Loretta left my side and left me and my grand-dad alone.

I sat up and he pulled me onto his lap.

"I'm so sorry Bumble bee" he whispered.

"It can't be grand-dad, they're meant to be here"

He took a deep breath, "I know"

We sat there for hours, none of us moving or speaking. Just letting the tears flow from our eyes, when I couldn't cry anymore, I lifted my head to look at grand-dad.

His light green eyes stared into mine, I felt safe with granddad. I knew that if I still had him then everything will be fine, I would be safe and hopefully happy.

"Did you want to come back up to the castle with me?" he asked, standing up.

I looked around my room and then shook my head.

"I want to stay here the night granddad"

He nodded, "I will be back to see you tonight"

He kissed me on the cheek and left the room. I lay back down on my bed and looked at the ceiling.

I was meant to be starting school tomorrow, but I really didn't want too.

I looked at the door, Loretta had just walked in.

"I know this is a bad time, but would you like me to go and get your supplies?"

I shook my head and sat up once again.

"I'm not going" I said calmly.

Loretta opened her eyes widely, "What do you mean you're not going?"

I took a deep breath, "I don't want to go to school tomorrow, I am sure granddad will understand"

"You know if you don't go tomorrow then you can never go"

I nodded, "I think granddad would be able to arrange private classes or something for me"

"Honey, I know how you must be feeling; but this pain doesn't last forever. It will get better and I just don't want you making a decision that you are going to regret"

"I know that, granddad is coming back tonight so I will tell him myself"

"You sure about this?"

I nodded, "I've never been more positive, I don't want to go"

Loretta didn't argue with me about it but I knew she disagreed. She left me alone in my room for the rest of day, no one disturbed me. I couldn't even bring myself to tell Brittany or Jake about what had happened. I had the feeling that if I mentioned it I would break down again and I didn't want that.


	2. Chapter 2

Granddad came back to Loretta's around nine thirty. He came straight up to see me, a part of me felt like he already knew what my plans were, but he listened quietly and didn't interrupt as I told him that I would not be attending.

He didn't seem disappointed at all like I thought he would be; instead he just smiled.

"You've thought about this a lot?"

I nodded, "Yes and I really don't want you to make me go"

He chuckled, "Of course I wouldn't bumble bee, and you've just made my job a little bit harder; I now have to find a thirteen year old witch who is willing to take your place"

I smiled, "I'm sure it wouldn't be that hard, especially for you"

"I think you are right about that, also about your lessons I will somehow arrange private lessons for you; I don't want you to go through life untrained," we stayed quiet for a few minutes, none of us quite knowing what to say, "your parents would have wanted you to go" he said quietly.

I nodded, "I know, but I was hoping out of everyone you would at least understand"

"I do, I just don't want you making a decision that you're going to regret in about a year or so"

"It will be my own fault" I replied.

It was silent for a few minutes, "Will you still be coming to the school for the start of year dinner?"

I nodded, "we'll see how I feel"

"Good, good. I must be going, I have a lot to do" he stood up, kissed me on the cheek and walked out.

I know my parents wouldn't want me to do this, but they were no longer here and from now on my life was going to be about what I wanted.

I locked my door and climbed back into my bed, I pulled the sheets up to my chin and looked out of my window; it was a full moon tonight and it shone brightly through my window.

I couldn't hold myself together anymore, I cried myself to sleep.

I woke up to the sun shining through my window; I yawned loudly and sat up. Part of me wished I hadn't of woken up because now that I'm awake I can feel the pain again. Loretta hadn't bothered to wake me up this morning; I think she is disappointed in me for not going to school.

I got out of bed and put my slippers on. Slowly, I made my way over to the door and opened it just a bit.

It was really loud down in the bar, it was only morning.

I quickly got dressed into some clean clothes, put some makeup on and put my hair back into a messy ponytail. I opened my door fully and walked down the stairs to see the bar crowded. People were standing because there were no seats left. I saw Loretta behind the bar and quickly made my way over there, she smiled at me as I stood next to her.

"I opened up a bit early this morning, did we wake you?" she asked, handing a man a large mug full of red liquid, which was foaming out the top.

"No," I replied plainly, watching the man taking small sips from his drink, I quickly looked back at Loretta, "I was just going to go out for a walk"

"Are you ok?"

I nodded, "I'm fine, I will see you soon"

She didn't reply, someone had just spilt there drink on the floor and an old lady had just slipped over on it.

I quickly got away from there before my head got ripped off too. I was about to walk out of the door when I heard someone call my name, I turned around. A lady was waving at me from the far corner; I sighed and walked over there.

It was one of the teachers from up at the school, Professor Amadis; she taught history.

"How are you my dear?" she asked softly as I reached her.

"I'm ok" I replied.

She smiled, "I was looking forward to teaching you," she winked, "I still might be able too, your granddad is arranging your studies as we speak; he is determined"

I nodded, that sounded like granddad, he always wanted to be on top of things, "Did he find someone to take my place?"

"Yes, actually he did. He did of course go and see a non magical family; a young lady who is quite smart for her age, it took a while to convince the family that he wasn't playing a prank on them and when they finally believed him they allowed the child to attend, she was overly excited"

I smiled, "That's good, I am happy for her"

"Let's just hope she behaves better than some of our students, I will hopefully see you tonight," said Lolana standing up and wrapping her cloak around her, she smiled at me, "Take care Bianca" she murmured and walked out of the bar.

I turned on the spot and left the bar as well. The street was fairly crowded; people walked slowly up and down the street looking in every shop window as they passed it.

I turned left and made my way away from the town. The noise died down as I made my way to the edge, I sat on a fallen tree and let the sun whisk me away from my body.

I felt like I had been sitting here for hours, I suddenly jumped as someone laughed. He was standing by the gravel road grinning at me.

I noticed who it was straight away, his messy blonde hair, muscled silhouette against the sun, it was none other than pretty boy Adrian Bade Favian, he walked towards me slowly.

"And what are you doing out here on this fine day?" he asked.

I laughed, "Nothing, just relaxing"

His smile faded and he looked away from me, "I heard what happened" he murmured, now only a meter away from me.

I have known Adrian my whole life, we were the same age and our parents were friends. We were really close, probably not as close as I was to Brittany and Jake; but it didn't matter, Adrian had always been here for me when I needed him.

"I'm really sorry" he whispered, taking my hand, I couldn't bring myself to speak. I had a feeling this would happen, if it got bought up I knew I would want to cry again.

"What are you doing here, isn't it a bit far from home?" I asked teasingly.

"Mum bought me here to see you, she wouldn't let me come by myself," I looked around, but didn't see his mother, Atarah, "She's talking to Loretta" he said, noticing my puzzled face.

"And your dad?" I asked quietly, I had never really liked his dad. He was too bossy for my liking; I also knew things about him that not many people did and it was disturbing.

"At work" he replied plainly.

We sat down on the fallen tree, still holding hand.

"Excited about starting school?" I asked.

"You bet, I've been waiting for this day to come for like, forever," I smiled, "You're not going though are you?"

I shook my head, "I'm doing private studies, everyone reckons that I am going to regret it in the future and to be honest I couldn't care if I do; it's what I want now and I am not going to change my decision"

"That's fair enough; I would probably do the same thing"

"I have no idea where I am going to live, they won't let me go home and stay there by myself"

"Why don't you stay with Loretta, it's close to the school you can come up and see me whenever you want"

I smiled, "I can't stay with Loretta too long, and granddad will find someone else for me to live with soon enough"

Adrian sighed, "I better go, we need to get back to get my things and then I will be off to school tonight, hopefully I see you there"

I nodded; he gave me a quick hug and ran back off into town.

I continued to sit here until the sun started to go down. My stomach made a funny noise and I realized that I hadn't eaten today. I smiled to myself and quickly made my way back to Loretta's bar. There was still a fare few people in here, not as crowded as this morning.

Loretta smiled at me from behind the bar, "Dinner is on the table" she yelled over all the noise. I waved to her and quickly made my way into the dining room.

I demolished it in under ten minutes, I couldn't believe I went a whole day without eating; granddad would definitely not like that. I looked at my watch; the feast up at school would already have started, I left my dishes on the sink and made my way back up to my room.

I lay on my bed as my phone started buzzing.

A new message from Brittany:

_Where are you?_

I sighed and put my phone down next to me on the bedside table. I don't know why I couldn't talk to them, I suppose there was just so much someone could do for you that you kind of just want to be alone for a bit. I rolled onto my side and went straight to sleep.

When I had woken I had several missed calls and five new messages. Before I checked them, I went for a shower and got dressed. When I came back into the room, my phone was buzzing once again; I sighed and went over to it. Make that six new messages:

Jake: _where are you? Is everything ok…_

Brittany: _Bianca, text me back, I am sitting here looking like a complete dickhead looking around for you._

Jake: _Shit! Bumble bee, I am so sorry to hear what happened. I've just been talking to your granddad. If there is anything I can do just give me a call or something. Take care and I hope your ok. Love ya x._

Brittany: _I cannot believe you! Just because your parents died you didn't come to school. That is so unbelievable Bianca; I should have known something was going to go wrong._

I felt a tinge of anger burn up inside me as I read the next message.

Brittany: _I can't believe you did this to me. After everything we had planned you just ditch me. Because you're upset you don't come to school! I didn't think you would actually do something like this, especially to me. I thought we were friends, obviously NOT!_

Jake: _Don't listen to a word Brittany is saying!_

I threw my phone down onto my bed and stormed out of my room. I half ran to the bottom of the stairs and grabbed one of Loretta's brooms from her cupboard. I went outside, mounted it and kicked hard off from the ground.

As I rose into the air some of the anger that was in me swept away. There was nothing like flying, I remember a few years ago when I got my first broom, me and a few friends used to have races. They were fun times.

The castle gates came into view, as soon as I was over them I landed firmly on the ground. I stopped, looking up at the castle.

So many students had passed through these gates. None of them had backed out of coming because of one bad thing that went wrong.

I wasn't going to let myself regret my decision, inside I felt like I had done the right thing. I took a deep breath and ran up to the castle.

There was a heap off people standing around outside the entrance, I quickly walked around the side and entered through a door which I knew would bring me out near the library.

I rushed along the corridor and quickly turned the corner, heading for the entrance hall. There were some very excited students standing in a group, they looked like they were in their third year.

I walked straight past them and peered into the great hall.

There weren't many people in there, I sighed and turned around.

I stopped myself from hitting myself in the head; people will be in classes already. I walked up the stairs and waited at the top, looking around.

Then I saw her, Brittany was walking with a bunch of people into the entrance hall. I ran down the stairs, two at a time, thinking hard of what I wanted to do to her. She looked up at me along with the rest of her group of friends, I held up my hand, palm facing her and all of a sudden her books had been dropped to the ground, as if she had just got burnt. She glared at me, I smiled.

"Well, well, well look has come to join us after all" she said loudly to the half a dozen people in the entrance hall, all of their eyes on me.

Brittany was very pretty and could probably get any guy she wanted. She had long blonde hair, with brown streaks, and light blue eyes, she was skinny and had a killer fashion sense.

"How dare you?" I hissed, making my way forward, the people around her quickly retreated to back wall.

"What are you talking about, I haven't done anything wrong, it was you, and you're the one who let me down"

"Let you down?" I screamed, "My parents just died and you make all of this about you!"

I was less than a meter away from her now, she didn't flinch or move away; I was surprised she actually stood her ground. More people had come into the hall to see all the commotion.

Brittany laughed, I could feel my face getting red with anger, I wanted to punch that stupid smile off her face.

"Bianca, get a life. Your parents dyeing is no excuse to stand me up"

Several people in the hall gasped, I couldn't stop myself. I threw myself forward and started punching at her. There were screams and people clapping around the hall. Before I knew it, I flew back to the bottom of the steps.

I looked around, granddad was standing next to Brittany, "Go see the nurse Miss Bowen" he said quietly, helping her up. She walked straight past me, blood all over her face.

"Bianca," my granddads voice broke the silence, even if no one else could hear the anger in his voice I certainly could, "My office, NOW!" he demanded.


End file.
